Deadly Attraction
by lynnr5
Summary: Austin's wife is killed by Ally's husband. Ally tries to pay her respects by going to her funeral, and that's where she meets Austin. The two team up to try to catch her husband and throw him in jail for what he did./Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

I thought I loved him. When I married him, it felt like the perfect match. But now, I wasn't so sure if he was the same guy I married three years ago. There was this look of pure evil in his eye, and even though there was nothing to prove that he was, in fact, evil, I could feel it. I tried not to show it, but I was scared of him.

When he was at work, I felt the most safe. He was away from me, and he couldn't hurt me. Not that he ever had before. At dinner, I stared down at my food and ate slowly as he talked about his day at work. At night, I'd get ready for bed, watching my surroundings, and when I lay down, I tried to scoot as far away from his as I could.

I went to a therapist. He didn't know I was, and I never wanted him to find out. The only reason I went after all, was to talk about how scared I was of him. I told the therapist that I felt he had commited a crime and was hiding it from me, or at the least, trying to plot some kind of crime. He told me to trust my gut instinct. So I did.

One night, he hadn't come home, and although it felt good that he wasn't around me, he could still be out doing something... wicked. I couldn't handle the feeling of anxiety I had, so I called my mom. I told her everything that was going on. How he seemed to be more dangerous these days. I just couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to, or already had hurt someone.

The next morning, I woke up with an arm wrapped around me. I felt jittery and like I could throw up at any given moment. Slowly, I took his arm off me, and snuck into the bathroom to splash water on my face.

He'd done something. I knew it. I never had this much gut feeling about something. He was out all night, and even he looked a little scared that morning. He yelled at me for trying to calm him down, and at that point I almost started crying. I needed to get out of this relationship before he did something to me.

He skipped work today. All he did was sit on the couch, his head in his hands, and drink a couple beers. Trying to get on his good side, I tried to get him to open up. He wouldn't. While he was sitting on the couch, obviously deep in thought, I was in the kitchen, which had a good view to the living room.

I heard him whisper something. I didn't know what he had said due to the fact that the TV was on way too loud. I asked him if he could turn off the tv, which he did.

"Say that again," I said. "I can hear now."

"I murdered someone, Ally. Her name was Victoria Moon."

My body began to shake and I tried my best not to cry. "You... What?"

"I murdered someone."

* * *

In the morning, I woke up, stretching over to wrap my arms around my wife. She wasn't there. That's weird... she doesn't work until later, and she doesn't usually get up until I do. Maybe she was downstairs with our son, Aiden.

I got up and walked downstairs. I really, really wish I hadn't. When I looked on the couch, my wife lay there, stripped to her underwear, with three gun shots on her body. One in her head, one in her stomach and one in her chest.

Falling to my knees, I sobbed and shook. Who would even want to kill her? She was nothing but a sweet woman who had no enemies. Her and I were both lawyers, her a children custody attorney, and me a criminal law attorney. Everyone we worked with were good people, or so I thought.

With shaky hands, I dialed 911 and explained to them what I had seen. "I-I woke up this morning, and came downstairs and saw my wife..." I started to cry and tried to sound audible, "she was shot. Victoria Moon. Hurry, please."

They came to the home and told me to get my son and leave. Our once happy home was now a crime scene. Aiden, who was 7 years old, was the hardest to tell about what had happened to his mom.

We went to my parents house, after the crime scene investigators told me that I was to stay in town so they can ask me questions. I knocked on my parents door, and they let me in, asking why I was here and where Victoria was. I told Aiden to run to my old bedroom and unpack the small bag he had brought along with him.

Once he was around the corner, I broke down and began to sob on my mom's shoulder. She rubbed my back and asked me what was wrong. Her voice sounded worried, probably because the last time I cried was when my fish died twenty year ago when I was 10 years old.

"Mom, someone shot and killed Victoria. I have no idea who it was and why they did it, but she's gone. I'm a widower, and Aiden doesn't have a mom anymore." My voice shook as I explained to my mom what had happened.

"Have you told Aiden yet?"

I shook my head. "No. I don't know what to say. If it was me, and someone told me you were dead, I'd probably run away."

She pushed me towards the hallway where my bedroom was. "Tell him. He needs to know as soon as possible. We need to plan a funeral."

I walked into my old bedroom which looked exactly like it did when I'd lived here, other than the fact that it looked nice and clean. "Aiden? Daddy needs to tell you something," I said in a soft voice, propping him on the edge of the bed. "This is really hard for me to say..."

He grabbed my shoulders. "Tell me."

"Aiden," at this point, I was already crying. "Mommy's not here anymore."

His green eyes that he had gotten from his mother were wide, and a few wisps of his blonde hair fell over his forehead. "Mama's... dead?"

I nodded and hugged him tightly. I could feel tears from his eyes drop onto my shoulder, and that only made me cry harder, myself. He didn't say anything, just held onto me tightly and struggled to let the sound of his crying fade away.

A couple of weeks later, the forensic technicians were done investigating the house, and we were allowed to go back. As hard as it was for the both of us, Aiden and I stayed in the house. Aiden had been sleeping in my room with me since we got back and I didn't blame him.

We'd gotten Victoria's funeral planned, and today was finally the day. I had gotten dressed in a black tux, and helped Aiden get into his. On the way there, I told him that we'd have a chance to see Mom's body and asked him if he was comfortable. He was, and he even had a flower he'd picked from the backyard to place in her coffin.

Once they'd gotten to the funeral, and Aiden got to see his mother in the coffin, he broke down and I had to move him away from his deceased mother and over to the seats in the church. Aiden clutched onto my body tightly, as if trying to suck the life out of me.

I still couldn't believe it. My wife was dead.

* * *

My body shook as I entered the gloomy looking church. People dressed in black held onto each other for dear life, crying into tissues and hugging other family members or friends. And it was all because my idiot husband. Just thinking about him made me lightheaded and sick to my stomach.

The second he told me he'd murdered that poor, poor woman, I told him I had to go to the bathroom, and went upstairs, packed my stuff, and left. On my way out, he heard me and almost shot me. He took the handgun and started shooting as I got in the car. Thankfully, I didn't get hit. My car did, but that could be fixed.

The only thing that's haunting me, is that he's still out there, maybe still in our- his house, and he's getting away with murder. Walking around the sad church, I walked over to a woman who looked upset, obviously, and greeted her. "Do you know where her husband is?" I asked, pointing to the coffin.

She nodded and pointed to a blonde man who held a little kid to his chest. God, look what you did you idiot, I thought. I thanked her and slowly walked over to the two. "H-hi, I'm Ally. You probably don't know me, why would you. Sorry, I'm rambling, I was just wondering if I could talk to you. You might not want the kid to hear this."

He nodded and whispered something to the young boy. He walked over to an older woman who I'm guessing was his grandma.

"I'm really, truly sorry for your loss. I'm sure she was a great woman. I lost my husband too- not by death, but because he did something bad-"

"What did you come over here for?" he asked, slightly angry.

"Yeah, that's what I was getting at." I started to cry, wiping away the salty tears that ran down my cheek. "I know who killed your wife."

His dark eyes widened and he grabbed my shoulders. "Please, please, tell me. Who killed my wife?" He shook me and begged some for me to tell him.

I grabbed his hands and lightly tossed them off my shoulder. "It was my husband. Or ex-husband. I mean, we really haven't gotten a divorce, but I don't want to think about that sick bastard as my husband. Anyways, he'd been acting weird lately, and for a couple months he started to freak me out. One day, he just came out and told me he killed a woman named Victoria Moon. As soon as he said it, I went upstairs, threw up, grabbed my bags and left. He tried to shoot me, but he got my car instead. I just wanted to come to tell you and pay my respects for that poor woman."

He blinked away his tears and looked down at me. Suddenly. he pulled me into a hug. "Woah, woah there tiger, you shouldn't be moving on this quick."

With a somewhat creeped out look on his face, he looked back down at me, pulling back from the hug.

"Joking. I was just joking. I'm not ready to move on either. After being in a relationship with a man who lied to me about not only commiting a small crime, but murder, I'm not sure I can ever trust anyone again. He told me he loved me, but if I had been at that house another day, I'd be dead. Scary, huh."

He sighed and looked back towards the coffin where his beautiful wife lay. Even dead, she looked... wow. "Why did he kill her? Did she do something?"

"You're probably gonna hate me for this, but they were having an affair. She'd been sleeping with him for the past three or four months. Apparently, she'd gotten pregnant with his kid, and he didn't want to get caught sleeping around. He shot her in the head, stomach and chest. Chest and head to kill her, stomach to kill the baby."

"She was cheating on me?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah. We were both being cheated on. Sucks. I'm not sure who's got it worse."

"My wife is dead," he yelled.

"Yeah, well, my husband is dead to me. To make matters worse, he had a baby with your wife before he even had one with me. He's just a pig that I thought I loved. He almost killed me, too. My own husband almost killed me."

Once again, this weird, good-looking blonde guy pulled me into a hug, practically squeezing the life out of me. "I'm sorry. No guy should treat a woman like that. I hope that guy get's looked up in jail forever. He's a sick son of a bitch."

"You got that right. He's sick and his mother's a bitch."

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "You're funny."

"And you're in a pretty good mood for someone who's at their wife's funeral. Come on, get a heart," I joked.

He looked at me and squinted his eyes. "Wanna help me get your husband-"

"No,no, don't call him that."

"Okay... Wanna help me get that sick son of a bitch into jail?"

I smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not really sure where this idea came from. I'm pretty sure when I started writing this, I was watching Swamp Murders or something, so I guess the idea came to me then.**

**Tell me what you think and if I should continue this story.**

**Review, Favorite and Follow.**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn it," I cursed, punching the wall of our old home. "He's not here." Why would he still be here, am I an idiot? Of course he left town, he murdered someone.

"I thought so. It was worth a try, though. We should check up with the detective and see who the suspects and persons of interest are. You can tell him what your husband or ex-husband or whatever told you that night and tell him who he was in her life, and he'll definitely be added to suspects," he said, walking back to his car.

I hopped in and he drove to the police station that was nicely set in the middle of town. I, being inexperienced at murder and crime, and just, police in general, was a little nervous, but I knew Austin dealt with it all the time, so I'd be fine.

He called for the detective who was set for the case of the murder of Victoria Moon, and he brought me into a cramped, dark room. There was a desk with a chair on each side. The two of us sat, and I gulped, trying to wipe the beads of sweat off my forehead.

I told him everything. My husband, Parker Green, had told me he had murdered the woman and that the two of them had been having an affair for a couple months and she'd gotten pregnant with his baby without telling Austin. I also explained that he killed her because he didn't want to deal with the baby and being in a messy relationship with myself.

He nodded, stood up and opened the door, letting me out. I walked over to Austin with a confused look on my face. Really, that's it? I grabbed Austin's hand a dragged him outside.

"Aren't they gonna arrest him?" I asked, hands over my stomach. I honestly felt like I was gonna be sick. All over Austin's shoes.

"Ally," he said, in a voice as if I was a child, "You could be making up the story. They have to put two and two together and see if it matches up with the time of the murder, the murder weapons, the wounds on her autopsy. It takes a lot more than a young girl telling them her husband killed a woman he was having an affair with. You could just be a jealous wife out to get your ex." He shrugged his shoulders.

I felt insulted. Grumbling, I put my hands on my hips and stomped to his car, pulling the car door open and plopping down in the seat. Austin joined me, laughing slightly at my childish behavior. He started up the car and looked towards me. "What was his name?"

With my arms now crossed over my chest, I turned to him with a glare that wasn't meant towards him. "What? Who's name?"

"Your husband- ex-husband. What's his name?"

"Parker. The motherfuckers name was Parker. Can we not talk about him?" I wrapped my hands tighter around myself, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the conversation. "Can I change my last name? I don't wanna be Allyson Green anymore. I wanna be Ally Dawson again."

"Of course you can. There's paperwork involved, but it's not too hard," he said with a smile, driving back to his house.

I rubbed my temples as I tried to imagine how bad my life was at this point. "Too much work. Maybe I'll just demand to be called Ally Dawson again until I feel in the mood to take time out of my horrible day to sign stupid papers."

We arrived in front of his house and I followed him into the cute, roomy house. It was the perfect place to start and raise a family. Guess my husband took that away from them.

"Want some coffee? Or tea? You look like you could really use some distressing right now," he said with a little laugh at the end.

I nodded. "Tea, and thank you. I could definitely use any method of ridding of all this stress. I feel like in just a month my life has come tumbling down, and everything that happens is piling on my shoulders. God, I need a therapist. I won't be able to get over this like, ever."

He smiled a made a cup of tea for me while striking up conversation. "Where's your son? I wanna see the little guy."

"He's at my Mom's house, but I texted her and told her I got home fine, so she could drop him off. He'll be here soon. Why do you want to see him?"

With a hand on my hip and shut eyes, I walked over to a stool and sat down. At least sitting down would keep my head on straight. "I don't know. He's cute. I've never had children and I just love kids. I wish my husband would've at least got me pregnant before he became psycho. Although it'd be party his, it'd be nice to have someone who will always love me."

I totally just realized that I was just a little off topic and blushed. Austin gave me the cup of tea, and I thanked him, bringing the glass cup to my lips. Tea after a long day of stress was just perfect.

"You could adopt. Or, you could wait until you find another man who loves you as much as you love him," he told me, fingering the edge of his own cup.

"I'll be way out of baby business by the time I find another man. I'm already twenty-seven, and I can't trust another man who says he loves me right now. Maybe in a couple years, I finally be able to trust them, than I'll have to wait to find a husband. I'll be in my forties by the time I have a husband who can give me a baby, and I'll be way too old to have children, then." I shook my head, trying to forget my thoughts about having a baby. Obviously it would never happen. "When did you have your son?"

"I was twenty-three. My wife was twenty-two."

"Aiden's here," Austin said, hearing the knock on the door. Feeling awkward and a little out of place, I followed him to the door slowly. He opened it, and his mom and his son stood there with smiles on their faces.

I looked down into my cup, staring at the orange-colored tea. From other people's perspectives, I probably looked ridiculous, but what was I supposed to do? Once news gets around that it was my husband who murdered Mrs. Moon, I'm gonna get dirty looks from people all over town. Life only gets worse from here...

Maybe I shouldn't have gotten married.

God, I need to go back to that therapist.

When I zoned back into the real world, I noticed Austin's mother had left, and he was talking to Aiden. I'm pretty sure the whole time I was zoned out, I was staring at the tea. I need some serious social skills.

Austin grabbed ahold of Aiden's hand and looked at me. "This is Ally. She's my friend. Say hi."

He waved at me and whispered a small 'hi'. He looked alot like Austin. His hair flopped down, covering the eyelids of his dark green eyes. He's got the same nose as Austin, too. If they were the same age, I'm pretty sure they could be identical.

I smiled and waved. "Hi, Aiden." Austin patted his back, and the little guy ran up the stairs, and I'm guessing up to his bedroom.

"He's so cute!" I exclaimed. "Oh my God, even if I had a kid, it wouldn't be as adorable as him!"

Austin laughed, "Thanks. He's usually so outgoing, I don't know why he was so shy around you. I think it's because he misses his mom, that's all."

"Yeah, sometimes I still miss Parker. He wasn't always psycho. He used to be this amazing, sweet guy and I loved being around him. I know he loved me, I think he just got tired of me when I started ignoring him. I knew he was hiding something," I whispered, "Life is so hard."

"You got that right. Life is hard. Somehow, we still manage to find happiness in it," he said with a smile. "At least I've got you. You're a good friend."

* * *

**A/N: Kind of a bad chapter, but I'm just trying to build everything up right now, and then we'll get to finding her husband, going to court, and of course, lots of romance.**

**Review, favorite and follow!**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ally, do you think you could come over and watch Aiden? I've got to go to the station for more questioning," Austin asked. His voice sounded jittery, and I guessed he was probably in a rush.

"Of course! I'll be over in a few minutes."

On my way to his home, I was thinking about my life once again. It's taken such a horrible turn. I have to get a job, also, since I can barely pay rent on the small apartment I've been crashing in since I left Parker.

Parking next to his car, I hopped out and walked in the house. "Hello, I'm here," I yelled out.

Austin rushed in the living room, carrying his sleeping son, and lay him down on the couch. "Thank you so much, Ally. I'll pay you for this, but I don't have time for talking, I need to be down at the station soon. Bye!"

I smiled and waved at him as he rushed past me out the door, with a cup of coffee in his hands. Seems like a typical working father to me.

Aiden began to squirm in his sleep, and then his eyelids opened, looking towards me. "Hey, Aiden. Your Daddy had to go do something so I'm gonna watch you."

He nodded, "Can we play something together?"

"Sure! What do you want to play?" I asked, sitting down next to him on the couch. He rubbed his eyes and moved his messy, blonde hair out of of his face.

"Hmm... can we play outside? Daddy built this swingset a long time ago and it's sooo fun!" he exclaimed, jumping up from the couch.

Aw, he's the cutest thing.

"Sure. Go get your shoes and then we can go outside and play," I said, patting the top of his head.

Aiden put on his tennis shoes by himself, and the two of us went outside. He got on the swings and I pushed him for a little bit until he got the hang of it and was swinging by himself.

Being with Aiden reminded me of how much I'd always wanted my own child. Maybe if I'd gotten married to another guy, I'd have on to call my own right now.

Guess that's too late.

My phone buzzed, and thinking it was a text from Austin I pulled it from my pocket and opened it up with a smile on my face. But the text message I'd opened made shivers run up and down my back.

_Parker: Don't you dare tell anyone what I've done or I'll get you. _

* * *

After I got the text, I made Aiden come inside with me. He sat on the couch and watched the tv and I went into the bathroom and splashed water on my face.

I tried my best not to cry. I couldn't cry; not in front of Aiden. He's keeping strong himself, not crying about his mother's death.

Wiping my face one last time, I walked out into the living room where Aiden sat with his toys. He got up and walked towards me when he noticed I was in the living room.

"Miss Ally, can you make me some lunch?" Aiden asked.

"Sure. What would you like?" I took his hand and brought him to the kitchen.

"A peanut butter sandwich. No jelly, just peanut butter. That's what Daddy likes, too."

I nodded and walked over to the pantry to grab peanut butter and bread. As I made the sandwich, Aiden decided to bring up the topic about his mother.

"Did you know my Mommy?"

I shook my head as I spread the peanut butter across the bread, "No, I didn't. She sounded like a great woman. I bet she misses you."

"Mommy can miss me? But shes..."

"Yeah." I smiled at him sympathetically and gave him a soft pat on his back. "Even though she's not physically with you, she'll always be with you no matter what."

I brought the sandwich over to the table and sat across from him as he messily ate, the peanut butter leaving marks all over his cheeks.

"Miss Ally, do you have any kids?" Aiden asked before taking a sip of his milk that sat in a red cup next to his paper plate.

"I don't, although I'd do anything in the world to have a baby. I'm not married anymore though, so I guess I'll never be having a baby." I sighed.

"Can't you just sit down and ask God for a baby?"

Chuckling, I put my hands under my chin, "Oh how I wish it was that easy, bud, but life just isn't easy. For now, I'm just trying to get through everything, but everything will be okay." I think I was trying to tell myself that everything would be okay more than I was trying to tell Aiden.

"Everything will be okay," I repeated.

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Green," I mentally winced at the name, "How are you today?"

With a fake smile, I looked up and nodded at Detective Johnson. "Uh, y-yeah, I'm doing great today. How, uh, how are you?"

"Good." He sat down with a funny look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Sorry detective, I've just, uh, had a pretty, um, rough week. I've had to get back in the hang of working and of course trying to forget about these past few days. I've watched Mr. Moon's son a few times too, and that's been pretty rough, too, with him had just losing his mom and whatnot."

"I understand completely. The line of crime is never easy." He grabbed a brown folder and placed it in front of him, pulling out some sheets of paper with a pile of paperclipped pictures sitting on the top.

"I have forensics at the crime scene and we've got some people over at your old home to go through Parker's things and see if there's any evidence. We did happen to find a notebook in the dresser in your bedroom that has his writing in it. He did say that he got a woman pregnant. Although we don't know if it was Mrs. Moon who he did get pregnant, he did happen to mention the name Victoria in there a few times. He's definitely a lead, I'll tell you that."

I placed a hand over my heart, "Thank you." Tears came to my eyes to think that he was cheating on me, but we were way past him cheating on me now. He had commited murder, and nothing he said or did now would make me forgive him.

* * *

**A/N: I know I haven't updated since the summer and I'm so sorry for that, but school is hard and tiring so I haven't been writing too much since.**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Review and let me know your thoughts and if you liked it or not.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
